


Traveling Dialogue

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Exactly what is sounds like. For RedBlackBeauty, who also coined the term Poodle Noodle Princess.Originally posted on AFF on 10/20/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/845184/traveling-dialogue-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble-dialogue





	Traveling Dialogue

“Stop it, hyung.”

“Come on, Ji! It's been forever!”

“It's been two hours.”

“Can I help that I'm so addicted to my Poodle Noodle Princess?”

“You're just being ridiculous. We'll be at rehearsal soon, and- wait, what the hell did you just call me?!”

“Poodle Noodle Princess. One of the girls on Twitter came up with it.”

“' _One of the girls?!'_   Like you're all just a bunch of bros who sitting around talking about Big Bang?”

“Yup! Mostly Gtop. And everyone loves your hair. Although, there is this snotty American who thinks you need to change it because it's been three weeks.”

“......”

“Anyways, one of the girls came up with Poodle Noodle Princess and I rather like it.”

“You're nuts. And if you don't stop trying to grab me on this train, I will gut punch you.”

“Want to sneak off to the bathroom?”

“No! Geez, the ride isn't that long.”

“Come on! It'll be really quick! You won't feel a thing!”

“That's not something to brag about. Hyung! Stop that! There isn't even a bathroom on the train!”

“You're such a party pooper.”

“It wasn't enough that we joined the Mile High Club? Again?”

“Nope.”

“I thought you said you were innocent or some shit.”

“I also said I was a liar.”

“Oh my god, hyung. We are on a train full of people.”

“We were on a plane full of people earlier.”

“If you keep this up, I'm going to be forced to punish you later.”

“That's not really giving me incentive to stop, Ji.”

“That's it. No rehearsal for you.”

“What?”

“No. You go straight to the hotel.”

“Come on! Ji-”

“You go to the hotel and prepare for me to punish you.”

“......”

“Yeah, I thought you'd like that better. But I'm not going easy on you.”

“God I love you.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the snotty American, btw


End file.
